


I Will Not Kiss You

by alexmustdie



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, frank is me lmao, slightly sexual, very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmustdie/pseuds/alexmustdie
Summary: But now that his dreams had quite literally come true, Frank was freaking out. Normal people who are in relationships do romantic things. Cuddle, flirt, have sex...and kiss. The problem with that was; not only was Frank the Virgin Mary, but he had no fucking clue how to kiss someone.“Oh my fucking god, get over yourself and tell him,” Ray stood up, “and Frank? If you don’t tell him by the end of this week...I will.” Ray smirked, walking to class.He did not.He did.Holy shit he did.





	I Will Not Kiss You

“God damnit,” Frank groaned, slamming his open palm down on the table, making Ray jump slightly. 

 

“Jesus Iero, a warning next time?” Ray sighed, picking up the pencil he had dropped in the commotion. Frank simply rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’m 17 god damn years old Toro. You’d think I’d know these things by now...” he said, ignoring Ray’s complaints about the outburst. 

 

See, Frank was having somewhat of a dilemma. He had been with Gerard for about two months now. Well, technically they’ve been friends since they were toddlers, but they didn’t find out about their mutual feelings for each other until Gerard came out with it to Frank. 

 

Best damn night of Frank’s life. 

 

But now that his dreams had quite literally come true, Frank was freaking out. Normal people who are in relationships do romantic things. Cuddle, flirt, have sex...and kiss. The problem with that was; not only was Frank the Virgin Mary, but he had no fucking clue how to kiss someone. 

 

See Gerard had tried to kiss him, multiple times actually. But every time Frank backed out because he was scared he’d fuck it up with his inexperience. What if Gerard wanted to go find someone that actually knew what the hell they were doing?

 

Gerard had told him over and over it was okay he backed out, but Frank could see the disappointment in his eyes, or the way he acted more down the rest of the day. It was eating Frank away. He couldn’t tell him why, and he couldn’t just go for it. 

 

He even tried fucking googling it. That’s called desperation right there. But nothing seemed to help him in this. 

 

“Frank, I don’t understand why you don’t just TELL Gerard...” Ray sighed, rolling his eyes. Fuck Ray and his sassy fro. 

 

“I can’t just say that?! He’d leave me right when he saw how stupid and non- experienced I am!” Frank stammered, trying to keep his breathing somewhat even. But let’s face it, he was panicking. 

 

“Frank. We both know Gerard isn’t like that. He loves you, he’s not gonna leave you over a god damn kiss,” Ray replied, once again rolling his eyes. Jesus, since when did he do that so much?

 

Frank realized he was right...but it was still embarrassing for him. He wanted to keep some of the dignity that he still had. And Ray seemed to catch on to that thought before he even said anything. 

 

“Oh my fucking god, get over yourself and tell him,” Ray stood up, “and Frank? If you don’t tell him by the end of this week...I will.” Ray smirked, walking to class. 

 

He did not. 

 

He did. 

 

Holy shit he did.

 

Now Frank really had to think of something. There was no way that he was gonna let Ray tell him, of all people. 

 

He was gonna tell him. Now was the time, and he needed to stop being such a pansy about it, so he was gonna tell him. 

 

At least that’s what he told himself, until the end of the week was actually there and Frank still hadn’t told him, even after another failed attempt of Gerard leaning in to kiss him. Frank had just pretended he was leaning in to get his book, and turned around and handed it to him. 

 

Gerard had just sighed and took the book, smiling. Frank could see right through that smile, though. Disappointment, confusion, wistfulness. It’s not like Gerard started dating Frank just to be buddies with him. 

 

Which they were best friends, but they weren’t just that anymore and the only reason they were was because Frank couldn’t man up and just tell Gerard why he doesn’t wanna kiss him. 

 

The day passed by quickly, Frank not even paying attention to his classes. He was too busy figuring out what the fuck he’s gonna do. Not like it did any good, because now it was the end of the day, which also means the official end of the week. 

 

Frank was at his locker putting his books in, and getting out his bag to take home. He almost thought for a second Ray had forgotten and just went home, but when has Frank ever had such luck? 

 

Sure enough while Frank was digging through his locker, trying to find the guitar pick that flung out of his bag, he felt a hot breath on his neck. 

 

“Fuck you Toro, ever heard of personal space?” Frank questioned sarcastically, pulling away from his locker to look at the fro headed kid. 

 

“Have you?” 

 

“Have I what?!” Frank sighed, although he obviously knew what was being asked. He might as well try to drag it out a little longer. 

 

“Oh my god, you still haven’t. I can’t believe you Iero,” Ray groaned, letting his head hang a little bit to dramatically show his disappointment. 

 

“It’s harder than it seems Toro, shut the fuck up man,” Frank tried sounding irritated, but ended up taking on the same disappointed tone that Ray had. 

 

“Well you know what that means Frank. He’s right over there so you can watch as I carry out yet another mission you failed to do,” Ray mumbles, starting walking over to where Gerard’s locker was. 

 

Frank was panicking. Ray was almost right behind Gerard now, and how will he feel if Ray was the one to tell him this and not Frank? How will he feel when he finds out how much of a pussy Frank is for not being able to kiss him? Frank didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. 

 

He tackled Toro to the floor. 

 

“Ah- what the fuck? Frank?!” Frank grinned looking down at him, but then looked up, and saw Gerard was staring down at them with an amused, yet confused face. 

 

“Do I even wanna know what just happened?” He questioned, giggling with that adorable fucking laugh. How did Frank get so lucky? Like seriously- no wait Frank stop, concentrate on killing Ray. 

 

Ray was about to open his mouth to speak, but Frank slapped his face, and they ended up wrestling on the floor. Not like it mattered, because Ray ended up yelling. 

 

“I know why Frank won’t kiss you!” He groaned out, finally detaching Frank from himself. Oh damnit, now Frank was screwed. 

 

Gerard’s amused face went away, and it was replaced by a disappointed and nervous face. Frank saw it and he knew he was done for. 

 

“He doesn’t know how to fucking kiss you dude, and he’s too embarrassed to tell you,” Ray giggled, grabbing his bag and walking away before either of them could say or do anything else. 

 

Frank sat there, looking at the ground, feeling his face heat up. Fuck Ray and his sassy fro. 

 

Before he could do anything else, however, he felt hands yanking him off the ground, and before he knew it he was outside the school against the wall. 

 

“Frank I swear to god. If you EVER- jesus. I thought you didn’t wanna kiss me because you thought I was disgusting or something,” Gerard frantically voiced, his hands motioning just as frantically as his voice. 

 

Frank didn’t think about the fact that Gerard probably would’ve taken this personally. Gerard already blamed himself for everything, Frank should’ve fucking known he’d think it was because of him Frank didn’t kiss him. 

 

Frank couldn’t help the grin forming on his face though, and let out a little giggle. Gerard stopped what he was doing completely, and gave Frank a look, but Frank just couldn’t stop laughing. 

 

He honestly didn’t even know what he was laughing about. Maybe how silly he had been, maybe the fact that Gerard had no idea. Whatever it was, it completely slipped from his mind, because a second later all he could feel was Gerard slamming his lips against his. 

 

Frank widened his eyes in surprise, but by instinct, let them fall closed. He wasn’t really sure what to do, or how to move his mouth. He felt Gerard’s lips moving, though, and it was really easy to follow suit. And when he did, it was like an opening to a whole other world. 

 

Frank had kissed back, and now Gerard was attacking him, the kiss much more fast paced and frantic, the want growing in both of them. It was inexperienced and sloppy and Frank fucking loved that. Loved that even though it wasn’t a perfect kiss, that it was perfect to him because it was Gerard he got to share it with. It wasn’t until Gerard’s tongue slipped into his mouth, and his hands snuck under Gerard’s shirt, that Frank realized where they were. 

 

“Gee, we can’t do this here babe. We’re still at school,” he chuckled lightly, his voice sounding rough and breathless from want. 

 

Gerard took his hand, and they started walking out from the school property and towards Gerard’s house. 

 

“You know....” Frank started, gaining a questioning look from Gerard, “Maybe a kiss isn’t the only first we can have today.” 

 

Frank finished, an ornery grin on his face. Gerard grinned in return, stopping for a moment to peck Frank on the lips and hum. That was something they both could get used to. 

 

“I love you,” he mumbled, pecking his lips a couple more times. 

 

“And I love you,” Frank said sweetly, cupping Gerard’s face with love and adoration in his eyes. “Now get me back to your house before I jump you right now.”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes giggling, and continued walking towards his place. He was gonna show Frank just how much he loved him tonight. 

 

Thinking about it, he quickened their pace until they got inside his house, immediately flipping Mikey off, and dragging Frank down to his bedroom.

 

Frank reminded himself to thank Ray and his sassy fro.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been away a while, honestly life has just kept me away. I’m practicing getting back into writing though, as it’s my way to vent my emotions and see myself in a characters perspective rather than my own. Thanks for the patience, I hope you like this one-shot. I’m working on the next chapter of “The World is Ugly” right now and it should be posted next week. Again, I’m so sorry. Thanks for putting up with me. 
> 
> -Bullet


End file.
